Some image processing apparatus are configured to execute a variety of processing, in accordance with operations of firmware. A version of the firmware is updated for adding functions and the like. For this reason, if the version-up of the firmware, i.e., the update of the firmware is not performed, specific processing may not be executed by the image processing apparatus.